Young Love and the Conniving Ways of one J Groff
by whitpal05
Summary: Lea/Dianna - Taken from a prompt at the Glee Fluff Meme: Lea gets drunk and tells JGroff about her huge crush on Dianna. Cue teasing from Jonathan about it - with some matchmaking thrown in.


**Title:** Young Love and the Conniving Ways of one Jonathan Groff

**Pairing:** Lea/Dianna

**Rating:** PG-13 or T (for a few swear words and some sweet lady kisses)

**Length:** 5000+ (yikes you guys, longest story I've written in a while!)

**Summary:** Story is set around the beginning of Season 1 of Glee, but when Lea & Dianna are no longer living together. Taken from a prompt at the Glee Fluff Meme: Lea gets drunk and tells JGroff about her huge crush on Dianna. Cue teasing from Jonathan about it - with some matchmaking thrown in.

**Author:** whitpal05

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this story! It's the longest I've written in a while, but the prompt was too cute to pass up! Thanks to boredblueberry (on LJ) for inspiring me to fill some of those Glee Fluff prompts! =)

\o/

Lea knew it was time to slow down on the drinks…the room was spinning slightly and everything was hazy and warm. Jon returned from the kitchen with water for the two of them and plopped down on the couch next to her with a grin. Lea giggled and cuddled into his side with a sigh. She had missed this; quality time with her best friend was hard to come by when they both worked so much. Jon had surprised her with a weekend visit to LA and Lea was thoroughly enjoying his companionship, a small break from work, and the great buzz she currently had. After dinner with most of the cast, Lea & Jon had opted out of accompanying everyone to the piano bar in favor of having some of their own fun back at Lea's apartment. The vodka had been flowing freely ever since.

"Jon…I know you like boys, but I'm hot right?" Jon gave Lea a shocked look before laughing and falling over sideways on the couch. Lea gave him a pout and whacked him on the arm before he finally realized she was waiting on an answer.

"Babe, you're gorgeous. You know this. Where the hell did that come from?"

Lea wouldn't make eye contact with him, so Jon leaned over and turned her face towards him. Lea was never shy, but when she indulged in alcohol, she tended to bare all and wear her feelings on her sleeve.

Lea shrugged. "I don't know…it's stupid. I just...I think I might have feelings for a certain someone who may or may not have feelings for me, and it's getting harder and harder for me to keep my feelings to myself, and with as close as she & I are, I honestly can't decide whether or not I should do anything about it."

Jon couldn't hold in his snort as he wrapped his arm around Lea's tiny shoulders.

"Okay Lea, first off: you're channeling Rachel Berry with the ranting and b) no drunk person should be able to string all those words together, and thirdly, _'her' _?

Lea rolled her eyes at Jon, and decided that was a bad idea when she got a little dizzy. "You know I've dated girls before, Jonathan…I don't know why you're even surprised."

"Well yeah, but it's been a while since you've taken an interest in a woman…and if you're being this shy about it, she must be pretty special."

"She is…she's amazing. She's beautiful and so incredibly smart, and did I mention she's beautiful? And her eyes draw me in every damn time. I just get lost in them…and Dianna does this thing with her tongue when we kiss, turns my insides on fire!"

It took a few seconds for Jon to pick his jaw up off the floor and only a few more seconds after that for Lea to realize she'd just given away her secret crush.

"Dianna? You like Dianna? And you've kissed her? Why haven't you told me any of this before?" Jon wasn't sure whether to laugh (because it _should_ have been obvious to anyone with eyes that the two girls have chemistry) or yell (because Lea kept this incredibly pertinent information from him!).

"It's bad Jon…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, and have been since we were roommates. And yes, we kissed once a few weeks ago, but neither one of us has brought it up again, which is why I'm not sure if she even likes me as more than a friend."

It was obvious to Jon by Lea's pout that she was hurting, and what are best friends for if not to fix each other's problems?

"Alright babe, give me all the details. We're going to figure this out together."

Lea grinned widely at her best friend before pulling him into a hug. When they pulled apart she rested her head in his lap and told him the whole story.

"It was 3 Saturdays ago…the whole cast wanted to celebrate wrapping up our latest episode, so we headed over to that new sushi place down from the studio. The food was amazing, but the drinks were even better. Turns out, the restaurant turns into a nightclub after 9pm, so once we finished eating, everyone headed over to dance and get a few more drinks. Dianna and I had both had more than a few drinks, and we were dancing together, and it was _hot_…she kept running her hands up and down my arms, and grinding up against me. And she was making these little breathy noises in my ear. God, I wonder if she knew how crazy she was making me and how wet…"

"Okay Lea I get it, moving on…" Jon said with a smirk.

Lea blushed with a sheepish grin before continuing.

"Anyway, I didn't want the night to end for us yet, so I invited her back over here for a movie. We were both still somewhat drunk, and when I went over to my DVD shelf to pick one for us to watch, when I turned back around she was so close to me. Seriously Jon, there was this heat radiating between us, and I had to kiss her. Next thing I know, she's got me flat on my back on the couch and I don't remember how long we've been kissing. But she's doing this thing with her tongue that's making me forget my own name, and I can't really think about anything else. We finally slowed down the kissing, and when Dianna pulled away and laid her head on my chest, I couldn't bring myself to try and talk about it with her. Hell, we were both drunk, and she was sleeping cuddled in my arms. I wasn't about to complain. But when I woke up, she was gone. And since she doesn't ever bring it up when we're together, neither do I."

Jon was nodding his head slowly, taking it all in. It was pretty clear to him (and probably anyone else with a brain) that Dianna has feelings for Lea as well, it was just a matter of getting them to talk things through. Why do women have to be so damn difficult?

"Well Lea, here's how I see it…if she let you make out with her for God knows how long, Dianna probably has feelings for you too. Sounds to me like both of you are just ignoring the feelings you have to keep things simple…or to keep from getting hurt. You know what Dianna's love life has been like lately, maybe she's feeling the same things you are – she's worried you'll break her heart because you don't feel the same way, so she chooses not to say anything."

Lea took a moment to absorb everything Jon was saying, their serious conversation sobering her up significantly. If Dianna did have feelings for her, she could just be afraid to say anything for the same reason Lea was. Lea knows for certain that there's that spark, that amazing chemistry with Di that she hasn't had with anyone in a long time. She's known it since she first met the girl. Why they haven't acted on it before now is beyond her.

"See, this is why I keep you around Jonathan…you're so damn smart! But I'm not sure I should say anything to Dianna just yet. I mean, the show just started and we're all working so hard and with all the pressure, I just don't think it would be good for either of us. I've held in these feelings for this long, what's a little while longer?"

Lea leaned over and kissed Jon's forehead before slowly standing up and stretching a bit. She could see his disagreement with her statement written all over his face, but she was tired and wasn't in the mood to argue. She knew what she was doing. Hopefully.

"Lea, I don't think you're…"

"We can talk about this later, J…right now, it's time for me to crash. You've exhausted me with your alcohol and your serious conversations." Lea said with a smirk.

Jon could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with Lea tonight, so he stood up for a hug, whispering in Lea's ear before she pulled away. "It will all work out babe…don't you worry."

Lea grinned sleepily before laying another quick kiss on Jon's cheek and sauntering off to her room. "Let me know if you need anything, J…you know where to find me!"

"Sure thing…sweet dreams of lady kisses, my dear!" Jon heard Lea's giggles from the bedroom and smiled to himself before settling down on the pull-out couch, the gears in his mind turning a mile a minute. Lea may not think she was ready to open up with Dianna about her feelings, but he knew that was exactly what needed to happen. And it would, if he had anything to say about it…2 more days in LA was plenty of time.

\o/

The next morning, Jon woke up to the sounds of Lea scrounging through the medicine cabinet searching for Advil and swearing off alcohol forever. He smiled before (slowly) getting up and making his way towards the cussing and loud noises.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, babe…you like your vodka way too much to give it up cold turkey."

"Geez Jon, you make me sounds like a drunk…aha! There you are, you elusive bottle of pain killers!"

Jon pulled two water bottles and the wheat bread out of the fridge and got started making some toast, while Lea downed half her water and 2 aspirin before sitting down at the bar and dropping her head to the counter.

"You can take the vodka back with you to New York for all I care, J…I need to keep the rest of my brain cells from now on. The show takes all I have already, can't risk losing any more."

Jon chuckled from his position behind the counter and slid a plate of toast across the counter for him and Lea to munch on.

"Eat the toast, Lea…I promise it'll help. You need to keep you energy up anyway if you're going to woo miss Dianna anytime soon."

Lea groaned before lifting her head. "Dammit Jon, I was hoping you would have forgotten that little conversation. I've been doing just fine keeping my feelings to myself, no need for that to change now."

Jon knew Lea wasn't serious, but it was still frustrating knowing his best friend felt she had to deny her feelings. No one should have to do that.

"No luck Lea…I have a mind like an elephant, you know that. Like I remember how you told me in a drunken haze that you loved me about a month after we met. And how much we laughed about it the next morning, when I told you I was gay –again, because you forgot I told you the night before."

Lea couldn't help but laugh a little at that story…she and Jon had gone through some crazy times together. It just solidified their best friend status and why she kept him around.

"Anyway, Chris invited me out for some shopping and lunch with him and the boys…of course, you're welcome to join, but I'm kind of worried it might be a setup. Chris has been begging me to meet one of his friends for the past 2 months."

Jon was lying. He just needed to get Lea some alone time at the apartment so he could set his plan into motion.

"Nah, you boys go have your fun. I've got some laundry to do and a new season DVD set of Dexter to start watching."

"You should be watching The L Word…taking pointers."

"Ha ha ha Groff…aren't you just hilarious. Besides, you know I've seen every season of that show already anyway."

Jon laughed and finished the last of his toast before hopping up from the stool and heading the bathroom to get changed.

"I know babe, just thought you might want to brush up on your lady-loving skills for later!"

\o/

From the safety of the bathroom, Jon pulled out his cell and sent a text to Chris.

_**J Groff**_

_We're set. Lea will be home alone all afternoon. Plan 'get Achele together' is a go!_

_**C-man Colfer**_

_We need a better plan name, don't you think?_

_**J Groff**_

_Not the point, Chris! Just come pick me up in 20. I'm about to text Dianna._

_**C-man Colfer**_

_Okay, okay. I'll be there in 20 mins. What are you going to tell Dianna?_

_**J Groff**_

_You know how Di gets when Lea's sick…I think I'll tell her Lea's got a migraine or something and I have to leave, so can she check on Lea in a little bit._

_**C-man Colfer**_

_Definitely. Dianna gets crazy protective when Lea's ill. Let me know what she says._

_**J Groff**_

_She bought it! She said she's finishing up a photo session for a friend's wedding but she'll be over in about an hour. I told her not to text Lea since she was sleeping, and to use the spare key under the mat._

_**C-man Colfer**_

_GENIUS. This better work. I'm on my way. See you soon._

Jon had to work hard to subdue his grin when he left the bathroom. Lea was putting on a load of laundry in the washroom, so he gathered up his stuff before hugging Lea from behind and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gone babe, Chris should be here any minute. Enjoy your quiet time and I'll be back in a few hours!"

Lea returned the squeeze "Be safe and don't stay gone for too long! I need an adequate amount of best friend time before you leave tomorrow."

With one last peck on the cheek, Jon was out the door. Lea was almost relieved to have a few hours to herself. She had too many things to get done before heading back to work on Monday. And those DVD's weren't going to watch themselves. Now that Lea was feeling better –sans her hangover headache- she headed into the living room to pop open the DVD's and get comfortable. She pressed play on the remote and cuddled up under the blanket, allowing the quiet and warmth to wash over her. It was less than 30 minutes later that she was fast asleep on the couch.

\o/

Dianna had been surprised to receive the text from Jonathan asking her to check on Lea. Things between she and the brunette had been (for lack of a better word) shaky lately. They were fine when they were surrounded by the rest of the cast, since they had a buffer, but it seemed they were both going out of their way to avoid alone time with each other…Dianna because she was afraid Lea couldn't possibly return the intense feelings she had for the shorter girl, and she just assumed Lea was trying to spare her feelings by staying away. Lea was always so open with her feelings, so Dianna just assumed Lea didn't want to hurt her by telling her the feelings were only one-sided. But Lea was still one of her best friends, and if she needed her, of course Dianna would be there in a heartbeat. She was just finishing up her last few photos of the photoshoot when the text came in from Jon, so as soon as she had finished up and said goodbye, she was on her way to Lea's apartment. Jon had warned her that Lea was sleeping, so she was as quiet as possible as she climbed the stairs to Lea's door and opened the lock with the spare key. She heard the tv, which surprised her…Lea always barricaded herself in a completely dark and quiet bedroom when she had a headache or wasn't feeling well.

After slipping off her shoes and setting her bag down (very very softly) on the entryway table, Dianna tip toed into the living room and smiled at what she found on the couch. Lea was curled up in the fetal position, her blanket pulled up to her chin. Some of her long hair had fallen in her face, and after turning off the tv, Dianna couldn't help but bend down and push the stray locks back from her face. She continued running her hand through Lea's soft, curly hair…she didn't want to wake the girl, but she couldn't stop running her fingers through the soft strands. Every now and then she let her fingers trace Lea's jawline and her neck. The smaller girl shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't wake.

Lea had woken up the second she felt the hand in her hair. She knew from the peach body spray it was Dianna, and she couldn't imagine why she was here now, running those amazing hands through Lea's hair. She wasn't about to complain though…it had been far too long since Dianna had touched her this way. When she couldn't keep them closed any longer, Lea slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see gorgeous hazel staring back at her.

"Hey you…how are you feeling?"

"Better now, your hands are magic. But what are you doing here?"

"Jon texted me, told me you were sick. He sent me over here to check on you while he's gone."

Dianna had moved to sit next to Lea on the couch, and the brunette sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest before looking at Dianna with questioning eyes.

"Sick? I'm not sick…a little hungover maybe, but not sick. Why would he say that?"

"You don't have a migraine?"

Lea shook her head.

"I don't get it…why would Jon lie to me?"

Suddenly the conversation they had the night before made it's way into Lea's mind…shit, he did this on purpose! Jon was SO going to pay for this when he got back. Lea stood up in a frustrated huff and headed into the kitchen to get some water, Dianna following closely behind.

"Seriously Lea, what's going on? Talk to me."

"It's nothing Di, I'm fine. You can go now if you have somewhere you need to be…I'm sorry Jon and his stupid ideas bothered you into coming over here." There was no malice in her voice, just honesty.

"Ideas? You're not fine, and I have a feeling you know what's going on…just tell me."

Lea looked up when she heard the defeated sound in Dianna's voice. She was still one of her best friends. Maybe she owed her the truth.

"I just, I think I…no, I know I…" Lea stuttered out. Damn, why wouldn't the words come to her now that she was finally ready to say them?

Dianna crossed the kitchen and pulled Lea into her arms. It was the first hug she had allowed herself to give Lea while they were alone in over 3 weeks. It was then that she realized just how much she'd missed the other girl's touch. She felt Lea squeeze her tighter before they both pulled away. Dianna grabbed Lea's hands, she needed to have some connection to the girl while they talked.

"Let's start off easy…why did Jon lie to me about you being sick so I would come over here?"

Lea averted her eyes and lowered her head before speaking. "Um, well…I may have told him about our kiss a few weeks ago. And when he found out we hadn't talked about it, my best guess is he orchestrated you coming here today in hopes that we would finally sort things out."

"Oh."

Dianna dropped Lea's hands before turning and walking out of the kitchen into the dining room. She couldn't be facing the other girl when she said this.

"Here's how I see it Lea…we kissed, and it was amazing. But I understand if you don't have those feelings for me. You're still my best friend, and I can deal with this. I can handle my feelings, and it will take some time, but you don't have to be worried about me making any moves on you or crossing any boundaries. But I can't lose our friendship Lea…I can't lose you."

Dianna slowly turned around as she spoke the last sentence. She expected to see Lea nodding her head in agreement and reinforcing that she simply didn't have the same romantic feelings as Dianna had. She expected Lea to hug her and tell her they were going to be fine – as _friends_. She never expected Lea to cross to her from in the kitchen faster than Spiderman, and have her hands in her hair and those gorgeous lips on hers before Dianna could even think about what was happening.

But Lea's hands _were_ in her hair, and her lips _were_ on Dianna's, and it was making her weak. She responded to the kiss, sucking Lea's top lip in between hers and then the bottom lip, memorizing her taste once again. When Lea ran her tongue along Dianna's bottom lip, Dianna moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Lea's tongue in to duel with her own. The kiss was sensual and sweet and passionate and hot at the same time and neither girl could pull themselves away. When Lea felt Dianna's tongue tracing the roof of her mouth and then back down to tangle with her own, her knees started to go weak and she finally pulled back from the kiss; she needed to wrap her head around what was going on between her and her best friend.

The return of oxygen to her brain seemed to jumpstart Dianna's thought process, and then the confusion set in.

"I…but you…friends...you kissed me!"

Lea laughed at the blonde's lack of coherency, Dianna was normally so composed and well-spoken.

"I kissed you, yes."

"But you don't feel the same way about me, you can't. You're Lea Michele…you're gorgeous, and talented, and open and sweet…does that kiss mean what I think it does?"

Lea placed a hand on each of Dianna's cheeks and lovingly wiped a single tear from her face that the blonde didn't even realize had fallen.

"First off, Dianna Agron, I can't believe you don't realize how crazy I am about you. I'm sorry I haven't shown it much the past 3 weeks, I've just been so scared about losing you, having you push me away because I was afraid _you_ didn't feel the same way about _me_. We were both pretty stupid, huh?"

Dianna laughed at that, and gripped Lea's hips and pulled her closer. She leaned their foreheads together and placed a chaste kiss to Lea's reddening lips.

"How long have you known, how long have you been hiding that you liked me?"

Lea's lips quirked up into a smile. "A long time Di, since we lived together. Everything about you, everything you do draws me in even more. And I don't just like you Dianna, I'm in _love_ with you. I know it's not very conventional to tell someone that right after they find out for the first time that you like them…but conventional was never really our thing. And since we're being open and honest, I thought you should know."

Lea dropped her eyes to the floor, but it only took a brief moment for Dianna to pull her face back up and meet her lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss was so full of emotion, both girls were left breathing heavily and struggling for words when they pulled away a few moments later.

"I'm in love with you too, Lea...I think I always have been."

It was Dianna's turn to wipe the tears from Lea's cheeks, as they met again in a series of short but passionate kisses. Lea was pretty sure she would never get tired of having Dianna's lips pressed against her own. Something about the other girl intoxicated her in the best of ways.

\o/

For the second time, Lea wasn't sure how she wound up flat on her back on the couch with Dianna hovering over her. But she certainly wasn't complaining. The other girl was tracing kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping every now and then to lick and suck at her skin, and Lea wasn't sure how she was still breathing. Her body felt like it was going to combust from the inside out. It was like every new kiss and touch was stroking a fire within her, and it was settling right between her legs.

Dianna couldn't stop touching, couldn't stop kissing. In the back of her mind, she knew there were other things they should be talking about…but right now, if it didn't involve her _tasting_ Lea in some way, she wasn't interested.

Lea ran her hands down Dianna's back before slipping them up under her shirt. Some part of her brain told her to slow things down, but Dianna's skin was just so goddamn inviting, she couldn't help it. It was soft and smooth and completely irresistible. Her fingers traced up the curve of Dianna's spine and caressed the skin of her back, making unconscious designs on the muscles that were twitching under her touch. When Dianna left a particularly hard bite to her collarbone and began sucking on the skin there, Lea could do nothing but whimper and dig her nails into the beautiful skin beneath them. Dianna's lips finally made their way back to hers, and Lea's hands continued their exploration over toned abs and perfect hips. They made it all the way around to the button on Dianna's jeans before both girls pulled apart. They were forehead to forehead, lips barely touching, trying to regulate their breathing. Dianna was first to speak.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, because _God_ I am so much…but shouldn't we talk about this before I completely lose the ability to stop myself from ravishing you?"

Lea giggled into Dianna's shoulder before nodding her agreement. The two girls sat up but Lea refused to allow even a foot of space between them. She draped her legs over the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing the skin there before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Her sigh of contentment made Dianna smile.

"Lea…I love you. I love being with you and kissing you, and I love your smile and your amazing personality, and I love the way you make me feel when we're together. And I would be absolutely honored if you would be my girlfriend."

Lea's breath hitched at the question, and she quickly raised her head up to look Dianna in the eyes. Sparkling hazel met Lea's own teary brown and the brunette couldn't stop her squeal of excitement before she attacked Dianna's mouth with kisses. She was just so damn excited…Dianna was her girlfriend, her _girlfriend_ ! It was then she realized she'd never given the other girl an actual answer. Lea pulled back with a grin.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

Dianna laughed at Lea's enthusiasm before pulling the shorter girl into a tight hug and burying her face in Lea's neck. She placed a few light kisses there before pulling back and drawing Lea into a gentle kiss. Their lips moved together tentatively, as if it was the first time they had ever touched. Just lips on lips; no apprehension, no rush…just feeling each other.

"Lea darling, I got the most amazing…oh my god, you're making out with Dianna! Chris, get your ass in here pronto!"

Both girls scowled at the intrusion, but Dianna couldn't help but smile at the boy's reaction. This was his handiwork, after all.

"Hey Jon, welcome back…you sneaky, conniving ass!"

Jon snickered at the joking undertone Lea was giving him before dropping his bags and running over to hug both girls. He twirled Lea in a circle as she giggled.

"Well, he may be a conniving ass, but he saved yours, didn't he?"

Chris walked in the door with more bags and a smirk on his face before laughing at the picture in front of him. Jon was putting Lea down from their hug while simultaneously picking Dianna up to hug her. He was surprised Jon managed not to topple over and drag them all to the ground. Chris set his bags down just in time to catch Lea as she flew at him for a hug and big kiss on the cheek.

"You doofus, were you in on this too? You're supposed to have my back, not Jon's!"

"I did have your back, Ms. Michele…look what you got out of it! A major hottie!"

"Very true. My girlfriend is definitely gorgeous."

Lea smiled as she said the word 'girlfriend'…she loved the smoothness with which it rolled off her tongue. Looking over at Dianna with Jon, Lea felt her heart swell. She felt so incredibly lucky.

"So tell me babe, what happened while I was gone? I want all the details…don't leave anything out!"

Lea shook her head at her best friend…he really had no tact sometimes.

"All you need to know, my dear Jonathan, is that this gorgeous woman is my girlfriend, and I'm about to take her back to my room for some alone time. Whether or not you stay in this apartment is up to you…_but I wouldn't recommend it_."

Lea gave a sultry grin as she grabbed Dianna's hand and pulled her back towards the bedroom. Dianna shot the boys a sheepish look. "Sorry boys, the lady takes precedent."

"I'll give you the details later, Jon!" Lea yelled as she slammed the bedroom door shut with her foot.

Jon looked over at Chris with a shocked look on his face.

"Well dammit…what do we do now?"

Both boys turned back towards the bedroom door when they heard something slam against the wall and a moan reverberate through the apartment. Chris grabbed Jon's arm and moved towards the door as quickly as his feet would take him.

"We get the hell out of here."

/End/


End file.
